UAS1E20 Absolute Power: Part 2
Plot Continued from UAS1E19 Absolute Power: Part 1. Kevin is absorbing Gwen's powers, despite her pleas. He blames her for his being a monster. She casts a spell that brings the games to life and they attack Kevin. He destroys them and comes after Gwen. She teleports into the alley that Ben and Morningstar are watching from. In the Rustbucket, Morningstar explains that now that Kevin has tasted her power, he will want more. They fly to Los Soledad, where Cooper is. He is quite muscular now and Ben doesn't recognize him at first. Morningstar says that Cooper is going to build a machine that will allow them to activate the Librium. Cooper assures Gwen that he will do everything he can and gets to work. Gwen tells Ben that she promised Morningstar a year's supply of mana if he helps. Ben is still unconvinced that Kevin can be saved. He says that he is only letting Gwen try because he knows she'll fail. Cooper says that he will take a couple of hours. Ben gives them one hour. Kevin flies to Gwen's house. He breaks open the door to find Max. Kevin tells Max to move or die and attacks. Max shoots Kevin, but Kevin redirects the blasts at him. Max throws a gas grenade that distracts him while Max uses an explosive. Max calls the Rustbucket and it attacks Kevin. Kevin creates an earthquake and Max falls into the crack and passes out. Kevin's stepfather, Harvey, arrives. Harvey orders Kevin to put Max down and expresses disappointment at what Kevin has become. Kevin prepares to attack Harvey, but Ben arrives and says that he will take it from there. Ben tells Kevin that he doesn't think Gwen's plan will work and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill and Kevin fight. Big Chill freezes Kevin and turns into Ben. Ben lets his guard down and Kevin escapes and attacks him. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and fights Kevin. He hits Kevin with a lamppost, sending him flying away, but Kevin flies back and attacks. During the battle, the Rustbucket is destroyed when Spidermonkey throws Kevin into it. Gwen comes out of her house and yells at Spidermonkey for destroying it. Kevin gets up and blows Spidermonkey away. He attacks Gwen, but she defends herself and flees. Spidermonkey escapes Kevin's tornado and turns into Ben. Kevin is chasing Gwen over a highway. She gets onto a truck. Ben calls her and she asks him to let her try. The truck is stopped by Kevin and it blows up. Gwen and the truck driver escape the fire in a mana bubble and the driver flees. Gwen casts a spell that creates a strong wind around her, and another one that strikes Kevin with lightning. He redirects it at her, injuring her, and goes to absorb her. Ben arrives and turns into Echo Echo. Echo Echo makes many clones that attack Kevin. He picks them off one by one until none are left. Gwen watches, horrified. Ship and Julie arrive, shoot Kevin, and pick up Gwen. Julie says that it looked like Kevin was trying to hurt Ben, rather than the other way around, as Gwen suggested. A spare Echo Echo comes out of the trunk of the DX Mark 10 and turns into Ultimate Echo Echo. At Los Soledad, Cooper tells Gwen that he isn't ready for Kevin. Morningstar says that he can finish from there and tells Cooper to delay Kevin. He activates missile launchers all over the base and aims them at Kevin. They fire. Kevin dodges them, but eventually he is hit and falls to Earth. Cooper shoots more missiles, but Kevin retaliates. Ship arrives as Cooper runs out of ammo. Gwen gets out of Ship and he and Julie leave. Kevin corners Gwen. Cooper attacks him, but he easily defeats him. Ultimate Echo Echo saves him and tells Cooper to do something. Cooper runs off and Ultimate Echo Echo confronts Kevin. He intends to kill him. He knocks Kevin out with a ring of sonic disks and prepares to finish him off. Gwen arrives and pleads with Ultimate Echo Echo not to. He turns into Ben and allows her to try. Morningstar and Cooper fire up the machine and Kevin's Ultimatrix energy is absorbed into the Librium, turning him normal. Morningstar absorbs the Librium and gains massive strength, but Ben has anticipated this and activates the failsafe he told Cooper to build, taking the power. All of the power returns to where it belongs, even bringing Aggregor's prisoners back to life. Ra'ad thanks Ben. Kevin and Ben apologize for what they did while he was insane and go to get smoothies. Impact *Kevin is returned to normal *Cooper and Ship are introduced in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Michael Morningstar *Cooper Daniels *Max Tennyson *Harvey Hackett *Ship *Julie Yamamoto *Ra'ad Villains *Kevin Levin Aliens *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc